Gandalf
|sailed_west=September 29, TA 3004 |also_known_as= * Olórin * Mithrandir * Incánus * Tharkûn (by the Dwarves) * Greyhame * Old Greybeard (by the Mouth of Sauron * Gandalf the Grey (originally) * Gandalf the White (resurrected * The Grey Pilgrim * Stormcrow * The White Rider * Láthspell (by Wormtongue |titles=* Star (Wizard) * Servant of the Secret Fire * Wielder of the Flame of Anor * Ring-bearer * Elf-friend |age=3000+ Years old |species=Istari |gender=Male|hair_colour=Blonde (as Olórin) * Grey (as Grey wizard) * White (as white wizard) |eye_colour=blue |magic_items=Narya, Wizard Staff |loyalty= * Fellowship of the Ring * The White Council * Thorin and Company |portrayed_by=Sir Ian McKellan |first_seen=''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' |last_seen=''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' |born = Before Arda's creation |abilities = Magic * Dark magic |weapon(s) = Glamdring (sword) |residence = no fixed residence}} Gandalf '''(originally named '''Olórin) (?—25 January 2019; revived as Gandalf the White) is one of the protagonists of The Lord of the Rings film series, the tritagonist of The Hobbit film series and one of the main characters in the Middle-earth Film saga. Character overview Gandalf one of the Istari (regarded as Wizards) who had no fixed residence. He came and went as he pleased.. In the Valar,Gandalf was known as Olórin and was sent to Middle-earth in human form asa Guardian there. He was friends of Many races, but never the evil races that served Sauron or had deep, dark purposes. Gandalf later became known as Gandalf the White after falling in a battle with Balrog of Morgoth. Biography Earlier Days In the Undying Lands, Gandalf was once known as a Maia of Manwe, the Wind King, Varda, Irmo, and Nienna, given the name Olorin, who refused to go initially, fearing Sauron, but Manwe told him to not be afraid and overcome fear. He was not the third, but the second Valar suggested. Arrival in Middle-earth When he was in Middle-earth, Olorin was renamed Gandalf and learned from elves and later tought them. Gandalf was also given Narya, the ring of Fire. During the time there, Saruman became scared and jealous of Gandalf despite being more powerful than him. Gandalf sometime befriends Thrain. He also is known to a young Thorin Oakenshield. Years before meeting Thorin, Gandalf met his friend Thrain before they went into battle to fight for the Battle of Moria. Gandalf urged Thrain to march upon Erebor, face Smaug and kill the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. Thrain refused, knowing there was a strain upon the Mountain. He gave Gandalf the map and key before going into battleThe Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Concerning Hobbits/Befriending Bilbo Baggins Gandalf befriended the Hobbit, Gerontius "The Old" Took and his daughter, Belladonna Took. During most of the parties, Gandalf set fireworks on Gerontius' mid-summer's eve, where Gandalf encountered a young Bilbo Baggins. Meeting Thorin Oakenshield During an unknown amount of time, Gandalf travels to Bree intending to find Thorin there. However, on the way there, he comes across servants of Sauron who mistook him from a vagabond. A fight breaks out and Gandalf fights off the unsavory characters while also taking one of the messages that the messengers carry. He later meets Thorin at Bree and literally saves his skin before the dwarf king is assassinated. When the wizard introduces who he is, Thorin claims that he knows who Gandalf is. The latter of the two asks why the former is in Bree, to which the dwarf prince claims he is looking for his father. Gandalf suddenly falters, with Thorin realizing that Gandalf is "like the others' and think that Thráin is dead. He retells his tale of how he tried searching for his father until the last body and found no sign of him. After Thorin tells his tale the wizard curiously asks what happened to the Ring that Thrór once wore. The dwarf king recounts that his grandfather gave it to his father before they went into battle. Getting onto other business, Thorin states that Thráin came to Gandalf before the battle and inquires what Thráin and Gandalf had discussed. Gandalf claims that it is not a coincidence and claims that he fought men who mistook him for a vagabond, to which Thorin sarcastically remarks the messengers probably regretted that. Gandalf shows the dwarf king the message and states that it is a promise of payment for Thorin's head. The King in horror decides that its time to act now as Gandalf suggests. Thorin reminds the wizard that they will only answer to the king and whoever wields the Arkenstone. As they watch the Squint and Bill Ferny, Sr. leave Bree, Gandalf claims that he will help Thorin reclaim Erebor and the Arkenstone. When the dwarf king states how he will help them and points out that the Arkenstone is guarded by a fire breathing dragon and buried beneath the gold, Gandalf states that they will need a burglar. (The Desolation of Smaug) Gandalf then plots to have the company to make sure Smaug is destroyed before the dragon can ally himself with Sauron and also plans to have Bilbo in the company to give the wizard courage while secretly afraid, but also decides that Bilbo will be a calming influence on Thorin. However, things take an unexpected turn when Thorin begins to remain skeptical of Gandalf's decisions for allowing a hobbit burglar into their company, but nevertheless accepts to meet Bilbo. The day Bilbo turned 111 Sixty years after Bilbo returned to Bag End, Gandalf met Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew and grew very close for him. Years later, Gandalf traveled back to the Shire, where he was reunited with Frodo and gave him an embrace. War of the Ring The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Between Fellowship and The Two Towers Gandalf falls and defeats his adversary, Balrog or Durin's Bane. He dies on the mountain side but returns back as Gandalf the White. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers In the beginning of The Two Towers, Frodo and his companion Sam separate from their main company, and are unaware of what they are currently facing and decide to camp for one night. Frodo relives the day Gandalf fell and watches the wizard as Gandalf and the Balrog both fall. Later, in the company, the two fo them discuss on the way they are going and that Gandalf never meant for them to go this way, to which Frodo responds that Gandalf never meant for alot of things to happen The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King In Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Gandalf leaves Rohan to Minas Tirith, Gondor's capitol, after Pippin saw a vision of its White Tree in a fiery courtyard. During the night, Gandalf and Pippin talk with each other as Gandalf talks of who Sauron will be using to destroy the Free People of Middle-earth. However, the two of them are interrupted when they see a green spout coming from Minas Morgul and Gandalf notices that the battle is coming and that the armies of Sauron are advancing to Minas Tirith. To set the plans into motion, he sends his hobbit companion to light the beacons to call for Rohan's aid. They later learn from Faramir that he recently had seen Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee, as well as Gollum. When Faramir leads an attack to the Orcs to take back Osgiliath, Gandalf approaches him, and states he doesn't have to do what he is going to do and says that Denethor still loves him and that he will remember it before the end. However, moments later, Faramir returns appearing dead and causes Denethor to go on a fit of rage. Gandalf goes to knock Denethor out and takes over as commander of Gondor's military during the Siege of Gondor. During the attack, Pippin warned Gandalf that Denethor intended to burn himself and Faramir alive. They were intercepted by the Witch-king of Angmar and his Fell Beast. Before the two destroy Gandalf, the horns of Theoden are heard The trio continue their way to where Denethor built the pyre, however, Denethor sets the pyre on fire and knocks Denethor off the pyre while Pippin saved Faramir by pulling the man to safety. Denethor than starts attacking Pippin. Seeing Pippin in trouble, Gandalf had Shadowfax kick Denethor off of pippin and this causes Denethor to burn in the flames. Personality Gandalf was considered to be wise, meddlesome, brave, hurtful, vengeful, bad tempered, but also friendly, befriending almost every man, dwarf, elf and hobbit. As the white wizard, Gandalf's personality changed, however, he remained very grandfatherly and wise to younger figures. Gimli said Gandalf the White is grumpier than Gandalf the Grey Like all other wizards, while it is easy to make Gandalf laugh, it is also easy to make him furious. When Denethor had discredits Aragorn, Gandalf grew furious and instantly had a strong dislike for the Lord of Gondor. As both grey and white wizard, Gandalf was easily frustrated with Merry and Pippin’s shenanigans once in a while and also with Thorin being too stubborn to seek help from the other elves. He became frustrated when Pippin once asked what Gandalf would do if he could not get the door open, furiously stating he would use the Hobbit's head to bash it open, but quickly had calmed down when he saw Pippin's facial expression. Gandalf was known to be a very trustful of his friends and allies, putting his trust is put in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the Hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield and his skill of finding his courage. Gandalf also entrusted the One Ring to Frodo and knew he would keep it safe in Bag End. He also entrusted Aragorn to lead and look after the Fellowship to the bridge while taking Legolas’ advice that their were orcs coming from the north. Gandalf had entrusted Pippin to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. However, his trust was a fatal flaw, as he thought he could trust Saruman, but turned out to be wrong when he learned Saruman had been a traitor. The former Istari was protective of those he loves and cares about.He would not have Bilbo go back to the Lonely Mountain because he knows Thorin would kill Bilbo if he found out who gave the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil.He would not allow Bilbo to go to Ravenhill in fear the Orcs would kill him. The wizard appears to be protective of the younger members of the Fellowship of the Ring and even protected the Fellowship from the Balrog. He later left Treebeard in charge of protecting Merry and Pippin Gandalf also worried Sauron would search for Pippin and torture him in Mordor, so he took him for safe keeping. The grey and white wizard is a caring person towards to his friends and allies, and most people knew to never make an enemy out of Gandalf. He was angry when Denethor discredited the return of the king. Later, Sauron destroys Thrain, Gandalf grew furious and is motivated to destroy Sauron (before Gandalf gets captured and his staff got destroyed). When Frodo is threatened by the Nazgûl, Gandalf wanted to follow them. Being a very cunning and was considered the most meddlesome wizard, Gandalf still meant well in his actions. He conjured up Thorin and company to destroy Smaug and rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east and had the dwarves escape while he distracted the white council. Both as the grey wizard and the white one, he was said to be quite powerful by other races. Saruman even feared that Gandalf was more powerful than he was, and even defeated a Balrog single-handedly. Returning as the white wizard, he survived Saruman's blow when he was on Shadowfax and put a protection spell around both of them and let the fire surround them The Return of the King However, Gandalf was not able to stand up against the Witch-king nor Sauron. Appearance As the Grey wizard, Gandalf had long, grey, wavy hair and also a long beard. He usually had blue eyes and fair skin. Others were grey cloak, silver scarf, held a belt and a wizard staff, later Radagast's staff. Gandalf would later be clothed in white. Core Relationships Bilbo Baggins Gandalf first met Bilbo when he was a young child. He found Bilbo a fascinating child. Many years later, Gandalf first considers the younger Bilbo Baggins he met be the lucky number in Thorin's company. Gandalf trusts him entirely. He believed that the gentlest creatures are a part of light burstign through the dark. Gandalf seems to be like a father and mentor to Bilbo and seems to know he kept the One Ring all along. Bilbo does not see Gandalf again until The Battle of the Five Armies, which Gandalf protective of him. He is scared Bilbo will be killed by Thorin and also forbids Bilbo to run to Ravenhill, but the Hobbit disobeys him. After the Skirmish on Ravenhill, Gandalf tries to lighten Bilbo's mood but to no avail as Bilbo still grieves for Thorin's death. The two of them remained very close friends when Bilbo was in his old age. Frodo Baggins Gandalf had met Frodo when the hobbit was still a child, since he has been friend s with both the Baggins and Took families for years. They both greet and hug each other when Gandalf returns from travelling around the world and for not seeing him in many years. Thorin Oakenshield As Gandalf saw Thrain as a friend, he knew his friend' son, Thorin Oakenshield. Sometimes, Gandalf would scold Thorin as if a parent would scold a child. Notably, he did this when Thorin refused to give the map and Gandalf scolded him to give it to Elrond because they needed it.He is later disappointed by Thorin's mistreatment of his family and friends and almost killing Bilbo. Gandalf is also suddenly sadden by Thorin's death and comes for his Aragorn Legolas Powers and abilities Magical abilities Gandalf was already a powerful wizard when he entered Middle-earth, but his powers could not surpass those of Saruman, his former friend and boss and surpassed those of Radagast the Brown. However, when he returned as Gandalf the White, he was even more powerful than his adversary. * Pyrokinesis Gandalf, being a powerful wizard, has pyrokinesis, control over fire. He uses it in An Unexpected Journey when he goes to light up his pipe. He can also create fireworks. He later uses this ability when Saruman throws a ball of fire at Gandalf, but he uses his magic to stop it from attacking him. * 'Photokinesis: The ability to control light. '''Gandalf uses the ability in ''The Fellowship of the Ring when fighting off the balrog and when he is guiding the Fellowship through Moria. In An Unexpected Journey, which serves as a prequel to the Return of the King, he uses the light to defeat the goblins that nearly killed Thorin Oakenshield and his companions He also uses it when battling the Necromancer in Moria. Quotes Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Istari Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution Category:Quest to Destroy the One Ring contribution Category:Quest of Erebor contribution Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Thorin and Company Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:First Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Main characters Category:Characters